Avie Silverbrooke
Avie Silverbrooke is the youngest daughter and current head of the noble family House Silverbrooke. She and her older sister, Avari, were brought up on Anor'thalas, a sizeable island off the north-west coast of Quel'Danas. Trained from a young age to be a paladin, she was among the first wave of Blood Knights, though left the order after a bitter argument with her father. Avie now serves under The Sunguard as a Dawnward within the Sunspear Battalion. She is currently undertaking her Sunward Trials. A strong willed and determined head sits on her shoulders. She is stubborn if nothing else and often difficult to deal with. Her loyalty to her family is absolute and she will not allow herself to fail in her endeavors, no matter how unreachable they may seem. Description Avie is short in stature at 5"3', but well built from her years of training under sword and shield. Her height does not prevent her from carrying herself with pride, holding her head high against everything thrown at her. Her preference for taking blows meant for her allies means that her muscle tone is well developed, giving her some amount of bulk. Born under the tropical sun of Anor'thalas, she has warm brown skin covered in a smattering of freckles and hair a bright crimson colour of thick, wild curls and is often pulled back into a high tail atop her head. She lost her sight during the Legionfall campaign, leaving her with lilac, mana-tinged eyes and regained some form of vision through intensive rehabilitation. She sports high cheekbones and a wide set nose above thick, rounded lips and cat-like eyes. The tips of her ears curl in on themselves, a trait she has had since she was a toddler. Notable scars include a through and through hook wound on her left shoulder from an abomination attack during the Winter of Woe, a canine bite mark on her right forearm, and fel-taint blackening on her left hand along with other minor scars and scrapes picked up throughout her soldier's life. Early Life Born into nobility, Avie was afforded a comfortable childhood. Though House Silverbrooke is not quite aristocracy, they are afforded the certain wealth and reputation associated with being an old world house. When asked about her childhood, Avie will speak of it with the smallest twinge of bitterness. She was not the son her father had hoped for and so her parents educated her in things expected of both sons and daughters. Where her elder sister was given lessons in all the classical arts and taught of history, politics and languages, she was schooled in the arts of war. To ensure that there were no raised eyebrows about why a daughter was being trained to wield a sword, Avie was given lessons in basic common and violin, whilst also being expected to keep up with history and politics as she grew older. At the age of 14, her family moved more permanently to their Silvermoon Residence so that Avari could persue her dreams of being a Magister more seriously, leaving her mother behind to manage the family estate. It was here her father began training her in earnest. Upon her 18th birthday, he enlisted her into the service of the Thalassian army under his own command. Due to her young age and relative inexperience, she did not serve any mentionable role during the Second War. The Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas As a serving member of the Thalassian army during the Lich King's invasion of Quel'Thalas, Avie was called to the defence of Silvermoon. She escaped any major injury as she was assigned to help evacuate civilians from the city and saw little of the actual fighting. Her most notable role within the invasion was commanding a small unit of foot soldiers and holding a defensive line outside the city walls during evacuation. After the fall of Silvermoon, she returned to Anor'thalas to aid her mother in securing the safety of their homeland. Large fel crystals akin to those seen in the Capitol were erected to stave off the hungering and the Anorthalasian people soon became as fel-tainted as the rest of their kin, though they were spared the worst of the suffering due to Anaeli Silverbrooke's willingness to spend family money to ease poverty across the isle. With the arrival of M'uru and the promise of power, her father was recruited into the Blood Knights as a prominent commander, forcing his daughter to follow him into service yet again. She served within the Blood Knights as a protector of Silvermoon until recently. She was not involved in the purification of the Sunwell. Sunguard Enlistment Avie served under the command of her father and the Blood Knights for several years until a viscous argument saw her flee her post. Before her actions could catch up with her, she enlisted under the banner of The Sunguard in the hopes it would protect her from retribution. So far, she has not had to answer for going AWOL - possibly because Caemenas could not press charges without bringing suspicion upon himself. The Winter of Woe At the time of her joining, The Sunguard were on reprieve from their battle in the cold northern wastes of Northrend where they were fighting in the defense of Light's Glory. Within her first week she committed herself to the tutelage of Zalin Shadowsunder in the hopes of becoming a Spellbreaker and saw her first real combat at the Battle for the Library where she sustained the hook injury through her shoulder. Her contribution to the War and efforts in her training to become a Spellbreaker saw her promoted to the rank of Lightward in a ceremony to honor the Sunguard after their eventual victory over the Scourge forces. The Edge of Night & Legionfall Over the next year and a half, Avie continued to work upon her spellbreaking training and rose through the ranks of The Sunguard. With the Legion threat looming over Azeroth, she followed The Sunguard in their endeavors to drive back the tides of the invasion both on the Broken Isles and wider continents. With Suramar City liberated, she joined the Falcon Company in storming The Nighthold. After a long-fought battle they emerged victorious, Gul'dan slain once and for all. With one threat eliminated and another looming in the sky in the form of the Legion planet Argus, Avie found herself thrust back into the fray after a short period of respite. It was during this time she was promoted to Dawnward and her realtionship with Kalyanar Brightquill began to grow into something more than friendship. Avie was forced to examine her own moralities after the fall of Tyr's Hand and slaughter of the Argents. As The Sunguard fought to close the Legion Gates and stem the tide of the invasion, she stood strong with her allies until it was again time for the Falcon Company to strike assisting in the defeat of Kil'jaeden. During the invasion of The Dawnspire, Avie suffered grievous injuries at the hands of the Faithbreaker commander Kel'domis, who burnt out her eyesight with an overload of felfire leaving her blinded and comatose. It was only the actions of her closest friend, Iiloridan Sunshard, that saved her life with a dangerous move that nearly killed them both. They now share a permanent magical link and are able to sense each others emotions when they are in close proximity to once another. Recovery and Post-Legionfall. After a long period of recovery, Avie taught herself to use the leylines as a kind of magical sonar to allow her to 'see' the world once more. She is now able to navigate her life as she was before, though it requires active concentration on her part and can become tiring. She has been left permanently colour blind and cannot distinguish anything that does not have a raised edge, or is not enchanted in some way, making it impossible for her to read from normal ink. Sometimes she still needs the aid of her felhound, Vvalfel, who acts as a seeing-eye dog for her. This spellbreaking technique has stained her eyes a bright lilac due to her almost constant mana-channeling. On March 14th 2018, Avie unexpectedly discovered she was five weeks pregnant. During her pregnancy, she stepped down from active duties, and put on hold her Sunward Trials and aspirations of becoming an officer within The Sunguard, to focus on preparing to be a mother. Shortly after, Kalyanar proposed and the two are now engaged to be wed. After a healthy pregnancy, Ahani Brightquill was born in the early hours of the morning on November 1st 2018 and baptised under the rising sun of Anor'thalas. Gallery Avie and Kalyanar dance.png Tee.png Avie Silverbrooke Reference.png dress1.png Avieweapons.png Category:Characters Category:Sunspears